


Bonding

by BubblyCeci



Series: Werewolf Alpha Stiles Stilinski [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentions of Threat of Rape/Non-Con, Pack Bonding, mentions of child death, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyCeci/pseuds/BubblyCeci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Five of my Alpha Stiles series.</p>
<p>Stiles remembers Nate, and he makes sure the others know about their pack's first member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

            Stiles smiled at where his Betas were sprawled across his living room, the comforting feelings of relaxation and safety rolling off him in waves. It helped them, he had learned, him not reigning in his positive emotions. They responded to it, allowed it to influence their own attitudes. They were almost as good at interpreting emotions- well, smelling and recognizing the specific tastes- as Nate had been.

            His thoughts shifted from his newfound family to his true first pack member- the one he had turned in the presence of, the one who he had been unable to protect, the one who had died a year ago because of his hasty actions. If he hadn’t panicked, his nephew might not have died. If he had gone along with the Alpha’s plans, his little cousin might not have had his neck snapped by that bitch Beta- the Alpha’s mistress, no doubt, angry that her sugar daddy had been offed; she would have died with the Alpha had she been mated to him, and he wouldn’t have wanted a Beta to breed.

            His upset- bone-deep sorrow, longing, and maybe not a little self-loathing- filtered through into the air around him before he could shut it down, and his pack stiffened as one, turning to him. After a pregnant pause, he strangled the renegade memories and feelings, becoming distressingly blank. A slender brow quirked as if to say ‘What are you all looking at?’

            “Batman?” Of course it was Erica who would speak up first. The girl was fierce, a real firecracker since her epilepsy was gone, and she never backed away from something hurting her pack, her family. She defended each member with a ferociousness that rivaled his own- Stiles had a feeling that if he wasn’t queerer than a three dollar bill, she would be the perfect Alpha Mate to his Alpha. “What’s wrong?”

            The teen Alpha let his lips curl up into a small grimace. He wouldn’t be able to get away with it now, not that they had a whiff of _bad_ exuding from him, but maybe that was okay. They deserved to hear it, and he needed them to. Nate had been pack before them, would always be pack, and they needed to learn to honor their fallen brothers and sisters, remember them and do them proud.

            Taking his seat- ‘Daddy’s armchair,’ Jacks liked to joke- he started his tale. “A year ago today, my five year old cousin was visiting. Dad was down at the station, and it was getting late, but he wanted ice cream. I could never resist- he had these insane puppy dog eyes- and since Casey’s Castle isn’t far from here and the air was warm for this time of the year, I decided we could hoof it, maybe tire him out a little before bed. I- we didn’t even make it a block before we were grabbed.”

            “Werewolves?” Isaac questioned from his place snuggled into Scott’s side. The others looked at him, expectant, with hesitancy clear in their every fidget. They didn’t know what was coming, but if the emotions that had been rolling off their Alpha earlier were any indication, it didn’t have a happy ending.

            Stiles nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. His voice was hoarse when he continued. “They must have knocked us out- or at least they did me- because the next thing I know, I’m being pinned to a warehouse wall by this Alpha while his Betas circled. One of them- a woman- was holding Nate, and I remember trying to be calm for him. I told the guy that I didn’t want any trouble, just my cousin, and that we wouldn’t say anything, and he laughed. That motherfucker laughed in my face- told me he didn’t care because he wanted a little Beta he could breed full of his pups- and then he bit me.”

            The fidgeting stopped, his own Betas not even daring to breathe. He didn’t notice, choking on his next words. “I- he- the change was almost instantaneous, and I didn’t think. I couldn’t, I was so panicked and _angry_ , and I just went with my instincts. I slit the fucker’s throat, and most of them ran- his Betas. But she- that goddamn Alpha’s bitch- was so angry I killed him, she- Nate died quick, probably didn’t feel a thing, but it didn’t matter to me because she murdered one of my pack, my family. I was enraged, and I didn’t hesitate to return the favor. A week later, I met with Deaton, and the week after that I bit Scott and started building our pack.”

            The hollow and bitter tang of sadness hit his nose a half-second before he was pulled into a puppy-pile, his pack curled around him. It still hurt, the wound left by the loss of his first packmate- human or no, Nate had been pack for those precious few seconds- but he would heal. The hole would still be there, of course, but the edges would soften. Time could fix most wounds, or so the saying went.

            “Tell us more about him,” Boyd prompted from his position lying on top of the teen- and that was so not fair; Stiles was the smaller one, dammit, he deserved to be the little spoon.

            The darker memories of his cousin slipped away, replaced by the good- the time he had given the kid a few sips of an energy drink just because he wanted to be like his favorite cousin; the day he had taken him on a ‘field trip’ to the next town over’s aquarium; the night they had cuddled up in his bed and gorged themselves silly on junk food while watching a Justice League marathon. The edges of his lips quirked up. “He loved superheroes, all of them, but fairytales were always his favorite, old folk tales. I- it’s why I was able to make it through that first month, the thought of what he would have said if he knew I had turned into a fuckin’ _werewolf_. Kid would have flipped his shit, especially if he knew I was like the boss…”

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than the others, yay! We're getting there. Not Beta'd, as per usual.


End file.
